


Las estrellas de Paris

by Kurtie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicidio, muerte - Freeform, muy triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtie/pseuds/Kurtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian amaba a Kurt, pero tenía una guerra consigo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las estrellas de Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Cursiva para recuerdos/ flashbacks.

-¿Hola?

"¿Kurt?"

-¿Seb…Sebastian?... ¿Eres tú?

"Hola Kurt"

-Sebastian…

"¿Cómo estás?"

-¿Por qué me estás llamando?

"Quería oír tu voz…"

-¿De qué… de qué estas hablando Sebastian? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de nuevo?

* * *

_-¡Sebastian abre la puerta! ¡Sebastian!_

_-¡VETE!_

_-¡No me iré! Abre la puerta_

_-Déjame en paz, Hummel_

_-¡Sebastian Alexander Smythe, sal del baño en este instante!_

_-Lárgate, Kurt…_

_-No, quiero ayudarte, Bas. Abre la puerta…. Por favor, ábrela._

_-¿Estás llorando?_

_-Eso no importa, abre la puerta._

_-¿Estás llorando…por mí?_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Lloro porque no quiero que lo hagas…_

_-¿Por qué te importa si lo hago o no?_

_-Porque t-te… te amo, Sebastian._

* * *

"En realidad, quería agradecerte"

-¿Agradecer?

"Si, agradecer"

-¿Agradecer qué? ¿Qué deje que jugaras conmigo? ¿Qué te di…?

"Porque me amaste"

* * *

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?_

_-Sí ¿O es que acaso tú no…no quieres?_

_-Dios Kurt, tienes serios problemas de autoestima. Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio. Solo preguntaba si estabas bien con esto._

_-Si lo estoy._

- _¿Por qué sonríes así?_

_-¿Estás sonrojándote Sebastian?_

_-No._

_-¿Quieres que te bese?_

_-Cállate, eres un bastar- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué- Mmmmm…. Mierda, Kurt. Mmmmm…_

_-Te amo._

* * *

-Cállate…

"Gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión, gracias por darme todo, gracias por besarme—"

-Detente…

"Gracias por tomar mi mano, gracias por sostenerme cuando todo lo demás se derrumbaba a mi alrededor… Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí…"

-Sebastian, por favor detente.

"Gracias por amarme, Kurt"

-¿Estás llorando Sebastian?

"¿Te sorprende?"

* * *

_-Oh Kurt…Ooohhh._

_-Bas estoy…Oh, estoy ce-…cerca…._

_-Lo sé bebé, no te preocu-… ¡AH JODER!_

_-Wow, eso fue….lindo._

_-¿Lindo? ¿En serio Kurt?_

_-¿Bas?_

_-¿mmm?_

_-Te amo._

* * *

-Tal vez…

"Te extraño…"

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso?

"Nada…solo, quería que lo supieras, que supieras que lamento no haberte dado las estrellas"

-Sebastian ¿Estás… estás ebrio?

* * *

_-¿Estás bien Bas?_

_-No._

_-¿Estás ebrio?_

_-Sí._

_-Bas, déjame..._

_-¡Aléjate, maldita sea!._

_-Tranquilo amor, yo estoy aquí._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_-Permanecer a mi lado ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque, Sebastian, no dejaré que te hagas daño de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te amo._

* * *

"Tal vez…"

-¿Qué significa esta llamada? ¿En dónde estás?

"Eso no importa"

-Sebastian…

"Kurt, escúchame. Quiero disculparme, en serio. Lamento todo lo que hice, lamento haberte dañado, lamento haber sido un cobarde…yo…yo lamento todo"

-Sebastian…

* * *

_-¡ERES UN TONTO SEBASTIAN!_

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Bas, estamos saliendo…eres_ mi _novio… ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_-No puedo…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te amo._

* * *

"No llores Kurt, por favor…"

-Dime ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué?"

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acostaste con Blaine cuando estábamos juntos?

* * *

_-¿Te vas?_

_-Sí._

_-Está bien._

_-No, no está bien ¿Sabes por qué no está bien Sebastian? Porque me engañaste, porque mentiste…a mí._

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿Cómo pudiste follar a Blaine?_

_-No lo sé…._

_-Me voy Sebastian, me largo._

_-¿A dónde irás?_

_-A algún lugar…lejos de ti y de Blaine… de todo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque te amo._

* * *

"Te amo Kurt"

-No…no digas eso.

"Es verdad"

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

"Porque te amo"

-…. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo dices?

"...Lo sé"

* * *

_-¿A dónde vas Sebastian?_

_-Déjame en paz Anderson, iré a buscar a Kurt._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te perdone?_

_-Sí._

_-Kurt nunca te perdonará el que te hayas acostado con su mejor amigo._

_-Eres un bastardo de mierda Blaine._

_-Pero te tengo a ti y él no._

_-No es cierto._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque yo amo a Kurt._

* * *

-Sebastian creo que es mejor que...

"Hay ruido ¿Es un mal momento?"

-Por supuesto que es un mal momento, estoy en la escuela ahora mismo.

"¿NYADA, eh?"

* * *

_-¡KURT! ¡KURT!_

_-Es tarde ya._

_-¿Blaine? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Vine a despedirme de Kurt._

_-Basura…_

_-¿Qué harás? ¿Detener su vuelo?_

_-No dejaré que se vaya a NY._

_-¿Y qué le dirás?_

_-Que lo amo._

* * *

-Sí, NYADA. Y ahora si no te moles...

"Las estrellas de Paris ya no brillan"

-¿Qué?

"Son opacas"

-¿Estás en Paris?

"Tal vez… ¿Sabes por qué no brillan?"

-No…

"Porque vi tus ojos primero"

-Sebastian…

"Te amo Kurt."

-Detente.

"Está bien…"

-Sebastian…. ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Por qué hay sirenas?

"No es nada…"

_***Señor, por favor baje de ahí***_

-Sebastian ¿Qué es eso? ¿En dónde estás?

"¿Sabes, Kurt? Ya son dos meses desde la última vez que bebí, no he intentado cortarme ni herirme físicamente tampoco…Hace dos meses…"

-Bas, dime qué está pasando, estás asustándome… ¿Qué es ese sonido?

"Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme así"

-Eso es porque solo permitías que yo te llamara "Bas"

"Cierto…Es divertido ¿Sabes? Porque creí que sin ti no podría detenerme, no podría dejar de hacerme daño, de  _hacernos_  daño… Y tal vez no pueda después de todo…"

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando? …Sebastian

"Kurt, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, te amo y nada de lo que suceda cambiará eso. No te sientas culpable…."

-Seb…

"…Oh no, no llores Kurt. No soporto oírte llorar. Esto es lo mejor, no debes llorar"

_***Por favor, señor no haga nada, espere a que el equipo de ayuda llegue, todo estará bien. Solo no salte, le prometo que todo estará bien***_

-Sebastian… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es… es un altavoz? ¿Te está hablando a ti? ¿Por qué está diciéndote que no saltes?... Oh Dios, Sebastian dime que no…. Dime que no estás intentando….Seb…

"El cielo de Paris luce muy hermoso hoy, desearías que estuvieras aquí para verlo"

-¿En…en…dónde estás… Bas?

"Adiós Kurt"

-Sebastian no…

"Te amo"

***señor…NO NO NO***

-¡SEBASTIAN! ¿Seb? SEBASTIAN, TOMA EL TELÉFONO AHORA MISMO, oh no… ¿Seb?

"…."

-Sebastian….no, por favor…no…

-Señor Hummel, sabe perfectamente que el uso de teléfonos celulares está prohibido en el aula de clase.

-¿Sebastian?

-¡Señor Hummel! … ¿Está…está llorando?

-Bas… También te amo.

* * *

Tragedia en la Torre Eiffel: un joven estadounidense de tan solo 19 años, Sebastian Smythe, saltó ayer de la cima de la famosísima torre de Paris. Testigos afirman que el joven se encontraba blando por teléfono. Las autoridades han confirmado que hablaba con su ex novio, y sospechan que la razón haya sido un corazón roto. Según su registro clínico, el joven sufría de un serio caso de depresión y asistía a la oficina del siquiatra de su familia regularmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la canción "Hate me" de Blue October.
> 
> No me odien demasiado :)


End file.
